Well that Shut Him Up!
by fairyqueenie
Summary: For yappy Rodney Challenge on L.J. John and Ronon Stuck in a room with a talkative McKay how do they cope. Rated M just in case. WARNING very minor slash. m/m kiss nothing graphic


**SUMMARY- This is in response to the Yappy Rodney prompt on live journal (It's a wee bit late but only just seen it) the prompt was this**:- In "Letters From Pegasus" Rodney makes the comment that he hadn't slept more than six hours in three days, which makes him talk a lot. The challenge is to lock Rodney and one or more characters in a room with a over talkative Rodney. Be nice to know what's kept him up. Nice to know how the other(s) in the room break down to the constant chatter...and how they finally shut him up

DISCLAIMER- unfortunately not mine :(

Thanks to my fabulous beta Anne McSommers

**Well That Shut Him Up!**

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard sighed loudly and buried his head in his arms, in an attempt to shut out the noise from his rather annoying friend, Dr Rodney McKay.

Rodney had been talking almost constantly since he had become trapped in a room on the lower levels of the city, with Lt Colonel John Sheppard and Ronon Dex two hours earlier. They had spent the first hour trying to find a way out, without success. Much to Rodney's disgust there was nothing to help them escape, as Rodney had left his tablet on the other side of the door when they'd entered the almost bare room. They were not expecting the door to shut behind them and lock them in.

John glanced up at his other friend to see how he was coping. Ronon was sitting in a corner of the small room, back against the wall, glaring at McKay and stroking his weapon.

"Sheppard" Ronon growled suddenly "I'm gonna stun him." he said with a feral grin.

Rodney had briefly stopped talking and was now staring wide-eyed from one team mate to the other.

"Not yet" John grinned "maybe if we're still here in 6 hours I might let you."

Rodney squeaked "You wouldn't, you can't let him Sheppard, what would Elizabeth say huh? Anyway I can't help it, I talk a lot when I'm sleep deprived and I've only had six hours sleep in the last three days."

John opened his mouth to ask why, but Rodney was on a roll now and it seemed he was going to find out anyway.

"Everything went wrong at once. One of the systems went down and Zelenka couldn't work out how to fix it, but while I was trying to sort that mess out he did... something that affected the cloak, so I had to come to the rescue again before any wraith noticed. Then something happened to the water so all the showers would only run cold. By the time I'd worked that one out, the botanists had a ventilation problem..."

At this point John was sitting there, actually feeling rather sorry for his friend. There were definitely draw backs to being one of the best in your field. However Rodney was still talking, and John didn't know how much longer Ronon could restrain himself. He had to think of something fast.

"McKay!" Ronon snarled "You might want to shut up soon." He pulled his gun out and sat it in his lap.

Rodney gulped audibly, then stuttered and grumbled about why Ronon shouldn't stun him, how he couldn't help the way he was...and so on.

John could see that Ronon was about to shoot their friend, so with very little thought John grabbed Rodney, spun him around and kissed him smack on the lips. Rodney stopped, stunned by John's actions, before suddenly returning the kiss with fervour. Sheppard certainly wasn't expecting Rodney to kiss him back, but he went with it anyway.

Eventually they came up for air, both looking surprised by their own actions. They stumbled backwards and slid down the wall next to each other. Once they were seated on the cool floor, Rodney leaned against John, resting his head on Sheppard's shoulder, and was quickly sound asleep and drooling.

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard looked up at Ronon Dex, wondering what reaction he would get from the runner. Other than the shocked look on his face, mouth agape, eyes wide in disbelief, he didn't seem disgusted. John met Ronon's eyes looking sheepish.

Ronon grinned widely. "Well that shut him up." the runner laughed "and it made him sleep. Still think you should have let me stun him though." he grinned wolfishly.

John chuckled "Maybe another time, this way he won't be complaining about you for the next three months."

"True" Ronon conceded "maybe your way was better."

The men sat, relishing the silence and wondered when rescue would finally come.

END


End file.
